Un Reencuentro Las Power Ponies Al Rescate
by Agustin2956
Summary: Agus,Es Un Chico De 15 Años,El Miraba El Capitulo De Las Power Ponies,De Alli Se Apaga La Tele,Luego Se Le Abre Un Portal Al Capitulo Las Power Ponies Sus Aventuras En Equestria,Con Las Mane 6 Se Le Hizo Realidad,Aunque Se Pregunta Porque Las Mane 6 Siempre Por Las Noches Lo Visitan,Pero El No Recuerda Que Paso Hace 1 Año.El Tiene Amigos Que Son Fans De Mlp Y Dragon Ball Super Jeje
1. Mi Llegada A Ayudar A Las Power Ponies

Hola Gente Como Les Va Espero Que Bien Y Les Traigo Un Nuevo Fic Creditos A Alex Marroniq Por Darme La Idea Saludos Para El,Sin Mas Comenzemos

Mi Viaje A Ayudar A Las Power Ponis

Agus:¡Hola A Todos!Hoy Les Traigo Este Nuevo Fic Sin Mas Comenzemos

Hola Me Llamo Agustin pero casi todos Me Dicen Agus No Dire Muchas Explicaciones Solo Les Dire Que Soy De Argentina,Soy Fan De Mlp Y Dbs

Un Dia Estaba Mirando Mlp Estaban Pasando El Capitulo De Las Power Ponies

Agus:Todavia No Entiendo Porque Siempre En La Noche las mane 6 siempre Me Dicen Que Si Me Acoradaba De Ellas Y Sobre De Mi Hijo Me Quede Algo Sorprendido

Cuando Todas Las Mane 6 Fueron Asorbidas Por El Comic La Pantalla Se Puso Negra,Pense Que Era Un Fallo De La Conexion Pero Luego Se Abrio Un Portal Intente Agarrarme De Algo Pero No Puedo Solo Alcanze Agarrar Mi Celu Y Un Cargador

Cuando Vi Estaba En El Mismo Que Edificio De Las Mane 6,Hasta Que Derrepente Vi Otro Portal Donde Salieron Las Mane 6 Y Spaik Estaban Callendo No Lo Pense Dos Veces Y Los Fui A Rescatar Cuando Los Salve Me Puese A Su Izquierda,Para Que No Me Vieran Luego Paso Igual A La Historia Spaik,Dice Quienes Son Las Mane 6,Pero Luego Todos Me Miran Ami Luego Salgo De La Oscuridad Y Digo

Agus:Es Hora De Pelear (Dando Unos Golpes Y Patadas Al Cielo Luego Me Pongon Pose De Pelea Estilo Goku)

Todas Las Mane 6 Y Spaik Mencionan Mi Nombre

Agus:Vaya Crei Que No Me Reconocerian

Pero Luego Las Mane 6 E Incluso Spaik Me Fueron A Abrazarme

Twailaigth:Agus Tanto Tiempo Que No Nos Vemos Te Extrañamos Mucho

Agus:A Ustedes Tambien Chicas No Saben La Alegria Que Siento En Verlas De Vuelta

Fluttershy:Pero Como Llegaste Aqui?

Agus:No Tengo Idea Fluttershy Pero Se Que Vamos A Tener Problemas Aqui

Agus (En Su Mente):Aun Me Sigo Preguntando Que Paso Hace 1 Año Ya Que Intento Recordar Pero Mi Hay Algo Que No Me Deja Recordar Como Si Fuera Un Bloqueo

Despues Se Escucho Un Estruendo

Vimos Abajo Y Era Meleniaca Atacando Una Fabrica

Twailaigth:Quien Es Ella?

Spaik:Es Meleniaca,La Villana De Las Power Ponies

Rarity:Ahora Que Hacemos?

Agus:Esto Es Lo Que Vamos A Hacer

Agus,Comienza A Volar

Nota Del Autor:Agus Cuando Esta En Equestria Tiene Sus Tecnicas Y Transformaciones Pero Cuando Esta En Un Comic Solo Puedo Utilizar La Tecnica De Volar

Fin De La Nota

Twailaigth:Agus No Vayaaaaas

Appeljack:Todavia No Entiendo Porque Agus Es Tu Novio

Fluttershy:Tengo Miedo

Rainbow:Agus Es Un Loco Suicida

Mientras Con Agus

Agus Cuando Llego Dijo

Muy Bien Quien Quiere Pelear

Pony Malvado:Y Quien Eres Tu?

Agus:Eso A Ti No Te Importa

Pony Malvado 2:Ataquen

Todos Empezaron A Atacar Pero Agus Comenzo A Volar Y Les Dio Una Golpiza

Pero 6 Ponis Estaban Atras Suyo Y Lo Atraparon

Agus:Maldita Sea

Pero Los Ponys Comenzaron A Patearolo

Pero Uno De Ellos Le Quebro El Brazo Izquierdo

Agus:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mientras Con Las Mane 6

Cuando Escucharon El Grito Desgarrador De Agus Se Asustaron Mucho

Twailaigth:AGUUUUUUUS

Rainbow:Rapido Tenemos Que Ir A Ayudarlo

Appeljack:Descuida Vaquero Ya Iremos Por Ti

Cuando Llegaron,Miraron Que Los Ponys Malvados Estaban Maltratando A Agus,Comenzaron A Utilizar Su Poderes Del Traje Y Lastimaron,Derrotaron A Los Ponys Malvados,Pero Nose Dieron Cuenta Que Meleniaca Les Lanzo Un Sprit Qus No Los Dejaba Moverse

Agus Intento Moverse Pero Era Inutil Sentia Que Su Brazo Izquierdo No Podia Moverse

Agus:Ahora Que Hago?

Spaik:Agus Por Aqui

Agus Al Ver Al Frente Vio A Spaik Y Se Movio

Spaik:Ahora Como Las Vamos A Salvar A Agus?

Agus:Tengo Una Idea

Agus Comienza A Decirle La Idea

Spaik:Estas Seguro Que Funcionara?

Agus:Si Tu Solo Confia

Mientras Con Las Mane 6

Meleniaca:Es Hora De Gobernar Esta Ciudad Jajajajaja Y Nadie Podra Detenerme

Twailaigth:Eso Crees Agus Y Spaik Digo Y Jomron Te Detendran

Meleniaca:Que Ese Humano Que No Sabe Ni Defenderse Jajajaja El Es Patetico

Spaik:No Tan Rapido

Spaik Usando El Gancho Tira El Pony Malvado Y Salva A Las Mane 6

Pero Agus Estaba Alli Sin Moverse

Agus (En Su Mente):Eso Es Cierto En Todos Mis Enfrentamiento Me Tomaron Como Debil O Solo Porque Eran Gentiles Conmigo Se Dejaban Ganar

Agus:GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Toda La Fabrica Comenzo A Temblar

Meleniaca:Que Le Pasa A Ese Humano

Cuando Un Rayo Comenzo A Salir Su Pelo Estaba Elevandose,Cuando Agus Grito Toda La Fabrica Se Vio En Blanco,Cuando Volvio,Todos Se Sentraban En Agus Sus Ojos Se Volvieron Celeste Su Pelo Cambio De Color De Uno Azul A Uno Amarillo

Agus:Ahora Veras Que Nunca Soy Un Debil

Meleniaca:Pensas Que Con Un Cambio De Color Me Podes Detenerme,PONYS ATAQUEN!

Cuando Todos Los Ponys Se Acercaban A Agus De Un Momento A Otro Agus Con Una Gran Velocidad Derrota A Todos Los Ponys

Meleniaca:Que Pero Como?

Agus:Chicas Es Suyo

Todas Las Mane 6 Comenzaron A Atacar Y Derrotaron A Meleniaca

Agus:Bien Echo Chicas Hemos Ganado

Hasta Que Derrepente Se Abrieron 2 Portales,Las Mane 6 Sabian Que Era Una Despedida Pero Agus Elijo El Portal Equivocado,Las Mane 6 Le Habian Dicho Que Se Equivoco De Portal,Pero Agus Cuanto Estaba Viajando Pierde El Estado Super Sayaguin Y Viaja Inconciente

Punto De Vista Twailaigth

Al Ver Que Agus Se Equivoco De Portal Se Lo Dijimos Pero Agus No Nos Escuchaba Haci Que Tuvimos Que Entrar Al Portal Mientras Estabamos Viajando Vio Que Agus Salio Del Comic Haci Que Hicimos Lo Mismo Cuando Salimos Vimos A Agus Inconciente Pero Su Brazo Izquierdo Estaba Sangrando Y No Lo Podia Mover,Todos Nos Asustamos Ya Que Agus Estaba Perdiendo Sangre Creo Que Esa Transformacion Lo Dejo Inconciente,Fuimos A Llevar A Agus Al Hospital De Ponyvill,Cuando Llegamos Al Hospital Dejamos A Agus Alli Y Me Quede Hasta Que Me Dieran Noticias

Doctora:Agus Estara Bien Pero Hay Una Mala Noticia Para El

Twailaigth:Y Cual Es?

La Doctora Le Muestra El Brazo Izquierdo Y Dice

Su Brazo Quedo Muy Quebrado No Podra Moverlo Mucho Por Los Siguientes 2 Meses

Twailaigth:Gracias Por Hacer Un Intento De Sanar Su Brazo Izquierdo

Doctora:No Hay De Que Princesa

Mientras En Los Sueños De Agus

Agus:Donde Estoy?

Agus:Hola,hola,hola Hay Alguien?

Pero No Habia Nadie

Agus:Maldicion Nose Porque Tuve Que Ser Yo En Ser Absorvido Y Ayudar A Las Mane 6 Si Yo Sere El Que Se Lleva Lo Peor Siempre,Pero Nesecitare Ayuda En Todo Esto,Como Que Las Mane 6 Me Conocen,Conoceran A Mis Mejores Amigos

Narrador:De Que Amigos Estara Hablando Agus? ¿Como Seguira Su Vida En Equestria? ¿Porque Agus No Recuerda Lo Que Paso Hace 1 Año En Equestria? Muchas Preguntas Seran Respondidas En El Siguiente Capitulo


	2. Un Reencuentro Recordando Los Aconteci

Muy Buenas Tardes,Noches O A La Hora Que Ven Este Video Soy Agustin Y Les Presento El Segundo Capitulo De Mi Llegada A Ayudar A Las Power Ponies Aun Que Le Cambiare El Titulo A Un Reencuentro Y Recordando,Si Se Preguntan Porque El Titulo Haci Pues Como Ya Tengo Uno De Nuestra Llegada A Equestria Le Puse Este Nombre Ya Que Se Ve Mas Simpatico,Bueno Sin Mas Aqui El Capitulo 2 Xd

Un Reencuentro Y Recordando Los Acontecimientos De Hace 1 Año

Agus:¡Hola A Todos!Soy Agustin Hoy Les Traigo El Segundo Capitulo Del Fic,En Este Capitulo,Sabran De Que Amigos Hablo Y Como Despertare Por Mi Brazo Lesionado,Sin Mas El Cap 2

Al Dia Siguiente

Agus Comenzaba A Abrir Los Ojos,Veia Que Estaba En El Hospital De Ponyvill,Al Ver Al Frente Vio Que Las Mane 6 Estaban Alli Preocupadas

Agus:Donde Estoy?

Todas Sonrieron Al Ver Que Agus Estaba Bien Pero No Podian Decir Lo Mismo De Su Brazo Izquierdo

Twailaigth:Agus Que Bueno Que Hayas Despertado Nos Tenias Muy Preocupadas

Agus:Que Me Paso?

Rainbow:Pues Te Has Quedado Inconciente Y Sobre Tu Brazo Izquierdo

Agus:Mi Brazo Izquierdo Que?

Al Ver A La Izquierda Vio Que Su Brazo Estaba Vendado Y Tento Moverlo Pero Un Dolor Sintio Las Mane 6 Le Dijeron Que No Lo Mueva

Agus:Lo Siento,Creo Que No Tuve que Haber Venido Aqui,Para Haci No Se Preocupaban De mi

Todas:No Digas Eso Agus Con Tu Ayuda Derrotamos A Esa Tal Meleniaca,Para Nosotras Nos Da Un Gusto En Volverte A Ver

Agus:CLARO Mis Amigos

Todas:Que?

Agus Con Su Brazo Derecho Tenia Su Celu Haci Que Se Conecto A Discord Y Vio Que Sus Amigos Estaban En Llamada General,Haci Que Se Conecto

Ariel:Al Fin Que Se Une Agus,Jeje

Agus:Hola A Todos Como Les Va?

Dashie:Bien Agus Espera Un Momento,Porque Se Escucha Los Enfermeros,Paso Algo?

Agus:Pues Si

Todos:QUE TE PASO?

Agus:Unos Ponys Malvados Me Quebraron El Brazo Y Nose Por Cuantos Meses Estare Haci

Dranzer:Para Para Para,Como Que Ponys Malvados?

Agus:Pues Me Tomaran De Loco Pero Estoy En Equestria

Sergio:Nose Me Parece Falso

Cuando Twailaigth,Reconocio La Voz De Sergio Dijo

Sergio Eres Tu?

Mis Amigos Se Quedaron Con La Boca Abierta Al Saber Que Es Real Lo Que Dice Agus

Ariel:Agus,Como Cojones Llegaste A Equestria?

Agus:Pues En Resumen

Pero Al Ver A Las Mane 6 Les Dijo

Em Chicas Pueden Dejarme A Solas

Todas:Em Esta Bien

Cuando Las Chicas Cerraron La Puerta Agus Comenzo A Narrar De Como Llego A Equestria

Agus:Haci Fue Como Llegue Aqui

Ariel:Un Portal Que Raro?

Alexander:Hay Una Forma Que Vayamos A Ya

Agus:Pues Si Solo Deben Ver Un Capitulo De Mlp,Luego Se Apagara Su Tele Y Se Les Abrira Un Portal

Nota Del Autor:Me Da Alta Paja Poner Como Fue Que Llegaron Aca

Fin De La Nota

Ariel:Agus Tenia Razon,Pero Que Loco Jeje

Brian:Tu Lo Has dicho Ariel

Dranzer:Bueno Vayamos A Ver Agus

Sergio:Claro,Aunque Nose Como Es Que Twailaigth Supo Que Era Yo?

Alexander,Marck,Comienzo:No Lo Se Magia,Magia Y Mucha Magia

Cuando Llegaron Al Hospital Fueron A Ver A Agus Cuando Llegaron A La Puerta Estaban Las Mane 6 Alli,Haci Que Entraron,Como Desconocidos Para Que No Los Vieran

Agus:Hola Amigos Jeje Auch

Agus Sintio Un Poco De Dolor En Su Brazo Izquierdo

Los Chicos Se Quedaron Sorprendidos Al Ver A Agus En Ese Estado

Ariel:Pero Se Puede Saber Que Te Paso Agus?

Dashie:Si

Agus:Bueno Esto Fue Lo Que Me Paso

Agus Les Narra Lo Que Le Paso Cuando Estuvo En El Comic Con Las Mane 6,Su Lesion Y De La Derrota De Meleniaca

Agus:Y Al Final Me Quede Inconciente,Mientras Iba Viajando Por El Portal

Brian:Guau Eso Si Que No Me Lo Esperaba De Vos Agus

Ariel:Haci Que Luchaste Con Los Sirvientes De Esa Tal Meleniaca

Agus:Si Aunque Lo Malo Es Que Me Lesione El Brazo Izquierdo,Aunque No Podre Salir De Aqui En Un Mes O Nose Cuanto Tiempo Haci Que No Podre Hacer Nada Aqui

Sergio:Que Mal Agus Ahora Que Podras Hacer?

Comienzo:Si Agus Ahora Como Haras Para Salir De Esta?

Agus:Pues No Podre Hacer Nada Solo Quedarme En El Hospital Esperando Que Me Den De Alta

Alexander:Bueno Agus Espero Que Te Recuperes Pronto Y Es Un Gusto En Verte Jeje

Ariel Y Los Demas:Cuidate Agus Y Mejorate Pronto

Agus:Igualmente Amigos Cuidensen

Todos Mis Amigos Los Veian Mientras Salian Cuando Salieron,Comenze A Tranquilizarme,Intente Hacer Un Ultimo Intento En Mover El Brazo Izquierdo Pero Fue Inulto,Sentia Un Dolor,Solo Me Quedaba Esperar Hasta Que Me Recupere

Punto De Vista Ariel

Cuando Estabamos Por Salir Del Hospital Vimos Que Las Chicas Estaban Alli Preocupadas Al Parecer Era Por Agus,Pero Sabemos Que El Estara Bien,Aunque Las Chicas Comenzaron Habernos,Luego Vi A Fluttershy,Ella Lloraba De La Alegria En Volverme A Ver Luego Se Me Valanseo Contra Ami Y Me Abrazo

Punto De Vista Sergio

Al Ver A Twailaigth Me Voy,Vi Las Lagrimas Y Su Sonrisa,Con Una Rapides Se Me Valanceo Mientras Me Daba Un Abrazo,Luego Todos Nosotros Y Las Mane 6 Nos Envolvimos En Un Abrazo Grande

Pero Las Chicas Al Ver A Alexander Y Anderson Dijeron Que Hacen Las Novias De Celestia Y Luna Aqui?

Todos Nosotros Nos Quedamos Con La Boca Abierta Y Mas Alexander Y Anderson Ya Que No Podian Creer Queran Los Novios De Las Gobernantes De Equestria

Sergio:Okey Esto No Podria Ponerse Mas Raro

Fluttershy:Donde Estuviste Ariel Yo Estuve Muy Preocupado Por Ti

Sergio(En Su Mente):CARAJO PARA QUE MIERDA HABLA MI BOCA

Ariel Se Queria Desmayar Pero Aun Se Mantenia De Pie

Brian:Para,Para Para,Como Ariel Y Fluttershy Estan Casados O Que?

Sergio:Em Nose,Hermanita

Twailaigth:Si Hermano

Sergio:SE ME VA EL AIRE,PODES SOLTARME PORFAVOR

Twailaigth Vio Que Sergio Estaba Morado,Haci Que Lo Dejo

Sergio:Gracias Por Poco Se Me Va El Aire

Ariel:Desde Cuando Estoy Casado Contigo?

Las Mane 6 Se Quedaron Impresionadas Ya Que Ni Agus Y Sus Amigos Recordaban Que Paso Hace 1 Año,Fluttershy Se Habia Desmayado Ya Que Ariel No Se Acordaba De Haberse Casado Con Ella

Marck:Ahora Que Falta Twailaigth Se Caso Con Agus O Que Otra Cosa Se Pondra Mas Extraño

Twailaigth:Si Aunque A Sergio Es Parte De La Familia

Sergio:Para,Me Queres Decir Que Tu Y Agus Se

Twailaigth:Si,Pero No Te Pongas Mal Sergio,Aunque No Lo Creas Hace 1 Año Estuve Charlando Con Agus Y Como Eres Mi Hermano Sos Parte De La Familia

Sergio Se Le Marco Una Sonrisa De Alegria Cuando Dijo Que Era Parte De La Familia

Dashie:Ahora Que Pasara?

Ariel:Pues Nose

Pero Al Ver Atras Vieron A Agus Caminando Junto Con Una Doctora

Doctora:Bueno Chicas Soy Amigo Estara Bien Solo Que Quede En Cama Y Que Haga Reposo Por 2 Meses,Cuando Este Curado Nos Vienen A Decir

Todas:Gracias Doctora

Agus:Jeje,Creo Que No Podre Mover El Brazo Bien

Ariel:Aunque Aun No Me Cierra Bien Que Te Paso En El Brazo

Agus:Mejor Que Las Chicas Te Cuenten,Estoy Medio A Dolorido Auch,Pero Estare Bien

Despues De Una Hora De Contar El Acontecimiento

Ariel:Ya Veo Ahora Lo Tengo Claro

Agus:Bueno Ahora A Donde Iremos?

Twailaigth:A Canterlot

Alexander Y Anderson(En Sus Mentes):Espero Que Celestia Y Luna No Esten Enojados Aunque Eso No Pasaria O Si?

Punto De Vista Dashie

Ibamos Volando Normalmente Hacia Canterlot,Aunque A Agus Se Le Hacia Complicado Volar Con Un Brazo Lesionado,Pero Se Va A Ir Acostumbrando,Cuando Llegamos A Canterlot,Unos Guardias Nos Veian Y Nos Pusieron Sus Lanzas

Guardia Numero 1:Alto Alli Identifiquesen

Twailaigth:Tranquilo Vienen Con Nosotros

Luego El Guardia Nos Dio La Señal Para Pasar,Veia A Anderson Y Alexander Medio Temblorosos,Cuando Entramos Hacia El Trono De Las Gobernantes De Equestria,Cuando Vimos A Celestia Y Luna Se Quedaron Sorprendidas Al Vernos Pero Mas A Alexander Y Anderson,Luego Se Balancearon A Ellos Mientras Teniamos Una Gota Tipo Anime

Celestia:Alexander,Cuanto Tiempo Desde La Ultima Vez,Te Extrañe Mucho

Luna:Ander,Te Extrañe Mucho Desde El Dia Que Te Fuiste

Anderson Y Alexander:Guo Tranquilas Chicas

Las Gobernantes Se Quedaron Algo Sorprendidas De La Actitud De Sus Novios

Despues De Una Larga Explicacion De Las Chicas Como Llegaron A Equestria Pero Mas De Agus

Celestia:Como Es Posible De Que Un Comic Pudo Telestransportarlos A El

Spaik:Pues En La Ultima Pagina Decia Algo Pero Estaba Escrito En Pequeñas Letras Tuve Que Usar Una Lupa,Cuando Termine De Leerlo Se Abrio Un Portal

Twailaigth:Luego estuvimos Como Las Power Ponies Como Decia Spaik,Pero Habia Algo En La Oscuridad,Cuando Salio A La Luz Vimos Que Era Agus,El Nos Ayudo A Derrotar A Eso Ponys Pero Uno De Esos Ponis Le Lesiono El Brazo Izquierdo,Al Final Con La Ayuda De Spaik Y Agus Salimos De La Jaula Agus Se Habia Transformado En Super Sayaguin

Despues De Una Hora

Y Haci Fue Como Llegaron Aqui

Cuando Twailaigth Termino De Hablar Veia Que Sergio,Angelo Y Yo Seguiamos Despiertos Pero Los Demas Durmiendo

Luego Nos Caimos Tipo Anime

Cuando Estaba Callendo El Atardecer,Era La Hora De Irse Aunque No Sabiamos A Donde Ir A Aunque Luna Y Celestia Querian Que Sus Novios Se Queden Ellos No Tuvieron Otra Opcion Y Se Quedaron Para Haci No Les Pasa Nada Malo,Mientras Volviamos Agus Se Le Veia Que Trataba De Mover El Brazo,Pero Era Inutil,Cuando Llegamos A La Casa Del Arbol De Twailaigth,Las Chicas Se Fueron Mientras Que Ariel Se Iba Con Fluttershy,Me Quede Con Dashie,Angelo,Marck,Sergio Y Dranzer,Cuando Entramos Estaba Llena De Madera,Los Chicos Sacaron Sus Bolsas Para Dormir Mientras Que Yo Dormiria En El Sofa Era Medio Incomodo Pero A La Larga Me Acostumbraria

Agus:Buenas Noches Chicos Descansen Bien Jeje

Todos Excepto Ariel:Igualmente Agus Descansa Bien Mañana Sera Otro Dia

Mientras Con Twailaigth

Twailaigth No Podia Dormir Bien Ya Que Su Hermano Y Agus Estaban En Equestria Pero No La Recordaban,Pero Escucho Lo Que Decian

Agus:Buenas Noche Chicos Descansen Bien

Todos:Igual Vos Agus Dormi Bien Jeje

Cuando Los Chicos Se Durmieron Agus Abrio Los Ojos Y Abri La Puerta Para Ir A Ver La Noche,Cuando Twailaigth Vio A Donde Iba Lo Siguio En Silencio Sin Que Lo Descubra

Agus Miraba La Noche Tranquila,Mientras Que Twailaigth Lo Veia,Agus Despues De Unos Minutos Cerro La Puerta Y Se A Dormir,Twailaigth Hizo Lo Mismo Pero Rapidamente,Sin Que La Descubra

Mientras En Los Sueños De Agus

Agus Estaba En Un Fondo Negro Solo Se Veia Oscuridad,No Habia Nadie,Solo Estaba El Pero Luego Se Veia Una Luz

Agus:¡Hay Mis Ojos!

Agus Comienza A Usar Unas Gafas Pa Haci No Quemarse,Se Veia A Twailaigth Que Se Le Acercaba A El

Agus:Guo Guo Guo Alejate De Mi Nose Lo Que Planeas Hacer Pero Alejate


	3. Un Reencuentro,Recordando Los parte 1

Agus Usa Su Mente,Piensa Que Es Un Erizo Y Se Va Corriendo Hasta La Otra Parte,Twailaigth Estaba Alli Sin Moverse,Como Si Se Hubiese Teletrasportado,Estaba Por Comenzar A Correr Pero Escucho Esa Voz

Twailaigth:Porque No Recuerdas Nada Amor?

Agus Paro De Golpe ¿Otra Vez Esa Misma Pregunta? Se Decia En Su Mente Se Dio Media Vuelta Y Dijo:

Nose Por Una Extraña Razon Hay Algo Que No Me Deja Recordar Pero No Importa Ademas En Mis Sueños Puedo Correr,Entrenar,Entre Otras Actividades

Twailaigth Quedo Impactada Por Escuchar Lo Que Dijo Agus Y Le Dijo Con Unas Lagrimas

Como Que No Importa,Yo No Te Importo? ¡Soy Tu Esposa!

Twailaigth Salio Con Unas Lagrimas De La Vista De Agus,Agus Al Ver Lo Que Hizo Intento Detenerla Pero El Daño Ya Estaba Echo,Agus Decia En Su Mente:

Porque No Puedo Recordar,Es Como Si Un Bloqueo Me Inpidiera Recordar Algo,Twailaigth Si Me Importas Solo Que Aun No Recuerdo Nada,Cuando Recuerde Te Hare Algo Para Que Me Disculpes

Luna:Si Que Quieres Recordar Que Paso Hace 1 Año ¿¡Verdad!?

Agus:Pues Si Pero Como Si Un Bloque Me Inpidiera,Pero De A Poco Ire Recordando Y Me Disculpare Con Twailaigth

Luna:Pues Dentro De 2 Meses Veni A Canterlot Para Haber Si Te Ayudo Con Mi Hermana

Agus:Gracias Luna,Haci Podria Sacarme Todas Las Dudas De Que Me Paso Aqui En Equestria


End file.
